Midnight Dream
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka works at a hotel in the old times and is asked to look after a new stranger with white hair and crimson eyes. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Midnight Dream**

The sun kissed her pale skin as her jade eyes flickered open. Another dreadful day had approached that she was hoping would never take rise. She sighed as she looked out her window, her transparent white nightgown flowing as she looked over the dim and dark forest she called home. Another day alone and another day filled with pointless chores, and work. She walked over to her wooden dresser and began to brush her silky dirty blond hair. When she was finished, she dropped it, and it fell to her mid waist. She walked over to her mirror and observed herself.

"Huhh, nineteen now and no love interest or any offers. Maka Albarn, you are surely to live your life an old maid." She frowned as she swayed over to her small wardrobe and took out her uniform, a peasant dress. It had a white undergarment that served as her long sleeve shirt that hung just above her chest and reached her elbows so she could work more easily. And since she was flat chested, she didn't have to worry about exposing herself. Her bodice was a crimson color with gold string tying it together, elevating her chest ever so slightly and making her small torso known. Her skirt was a soft pink color that was just above her ankles revealing her black flats that served as her good walking shoes.

"Well, I'd better be off, or Mrs. Williams will have my head if I'm late." She pushed her hair back with a black lace bandana. Her Jade eyes were disappointed with her daily routine. She grew so tired of being alone day in and day out, without any changes taking place. It was like every time she walked out and arrived in town that there were couples all around her. She now began to look at the ground and only glanced up to ensure she was heading the right way until she mistakenly ran into someone.

"Ughh." Maka fell to the ground, her skirt went up to her mid thighs, and in these days, well it wasn't a part of the body that any descent woman would expose.

"Madam! I am a married man!" A drunkard slurred his words out as he managed to sway over to the shocked and embarrassed Maka. She had enough time to get up, but felt an arm pull her into the man.

"Let go!" Maka elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to vomit onto his shoes. Everyone was busy laughing at him as Maka managed an escape.

"Harlot!" She heard the man holler at her, as tears began to flow down her pink cheeks, her lips quivered at the word. She knew it wasn't true, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Maka, you've arrived just in time! We have a new guest at the hotel and he needs some attending to. Mr. Evans, here she is. Maka will be tending to you during you're stay, feel free to request anything and I assure she will make your stay a memorable one."

"Yes thank you Charlotte." A low voice chuckled at the timid looking girl before him.

"Now now, let's see a smile hmm? This vacation is to be a memorable one."

Maka looked up and felt her face redden at the man before her. He was devilishly handsome. His crimson eyes stared down at her, looking her over and clearly pleased at what he saw. His white-silvery hair hung down in his face and naturally stuck up in differing directions, his tan skin was marvelous and perfect, he was toned and tall, he hovered over Maka. She especially loved his toothy grin; his teeth were sharp and jagged, just like a shark, but she wasn't afraid, but rather drawn in by his smile.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Evans was it?"

"Soul. Please call me Soul, and you are?"

"Maka Albarn. Please feel free to call me Maka."  
"Alright, Maka."

"Yes sir?"

"Soul."

"Ah, sorry, Soul?"

"Where to first?"

"Where would you like to stay?"

"Well I'm a scenic person, and I do like pianos. Have any ideas?"

"Hmm, I suppose back at our sister hotel, but no one hardly stays out there, they say its haunted, since it's out in the middle of the forest."

"Perfect." He gave her another toothy grin.

"All right, I'll go and inform Charlotte. Please excuse me."

Soul merely nodded and turned to watch his new assistant walk away. **She is quite the catch. **Soul smiled at the thought. **This vacation was well worth it. **He looked Maka over again as she finished her conversation.

"All right Soul, this way please." She led him over to the carriages and asked him to get in as she drove him out into the woods. Maka was the manager of the sister hotel, which was also her home. She decided that getting away from that awful town was worth it, even if she had to be alone. She turned as she saw Soul opening the window and peeking up at her, he liked this view better than a bunch of ordinary trees.

"So, is there anyone else at this sister hotel?"

"No, just me. I'm the manager."

"No cooks or maids or butlers even?"  
"No, like I said, this town has something against forests. I think they're lovely. Thus, I ended up taking care of the old hotel. It's not too big. Just enough for about four families."

"Hmm, is there a grand piano?"

"Oh yes, it's wonderful, it's all tuned up, but there's no one to play it. I admit I used to have fun when my family would come down and we'd gather around it, Mama would always make me sing."

He loved how her eyes glimmered at her memories; he was jealous and awed at how she was easily able to smile and how someone else made her smile, and not him.

"Hmmm, so you have a lovely voice I take it."

"I suppose, I was never one to care."  
"Would you sing with me?"

"If that's what you'd like."

"Yes, I would. But I suppose I should unpack first. Will you be needing help with the horses?"  
"Not at all, you just relax, and I'll take your things inside and unload the horses, Bruce and Will are quite tame and gentle. I've handled them by myself plenty a time."

"Alright. Thank you."

Maka nodded as she pulled into the hotel entrance. It was a simple log cabin type hotel that was a bit spooky, yet thrilling and romantic. Maka stopped the horses and put the carriage on break as she hopped down and helped Soul out.

"Wow it sure is lonely out here isn't it?" Soul pulled Maka in close, refusing to let go of her hand, Maka blushed.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Soul looked down and nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty and you?"

"Nineteen."

They both giggled.

"Hmmm." Maka leaned into him, taking in his delicious scent. Soul leaned over her head and placed his cheek on her head.

"You smell like strawberries." He smiled and Maka couldn't help but giggle at his slight British accent.

"Hmm I do? Well you smell of sinful pleasure."  
"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know yet. I honestly can't quite put a nail on what it is you smell like. Wealth perhaps? Honesty. Integrity?"

"Hmm sounds good to me." He held her closely to him, her hands pressed against his chest.

"Hm, I'm sorry sir, but I'm not that type of girl."

"I know, it's my fault, I apologize." He released her and gave her a bow. No man had ever apologized to her, she almost regretted saying anything now that she was starting to understand what type of a man he was.

"I'll be inside then, I'll wait for you."

Maka merely nodded her head and grabbed his things, putting them near the front desk.

"I'll be right back, please feel free to look around, the piano is in the center of the room over there." She pointed toward an open space in the middle of the hotel where a grand piano stood all alone. Soul turned around to thank her but found she had already gone off.

"Hmm, this is quite a lonely place. I wonder if that's how she feels. Alone. Now that is a punishment worse than death." He tightened his hand into a fist as he walked toward the piano and played a somber tune.

Mean while, Maka was putting the horses up along with the carriage in the small barn, she quickly brushed herself off and walked towards the hotel as she heard the somber tune echoing as she walked through the sturdy iron doors. She locked them behind her as she picked up his bags and walked towards him. She leaned over and watched his fingers glide over the ivory keys. Maka began to hum the tune, she knew this song oh so well, and she remembered the girl that wrote it. Evanescence was her name, a beautiful, but lonely girl that had a beautiful voice. Maka began to sing the lyrics as Soul continued the song:

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face – it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice – it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along."

"Wow Maka, you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you." She felt a tear began to flow down her cheeks.

He was captivated at the passion she had as she sang the lyrics, understanding the meaning of the song.

"Now Maka, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." She finished wiping up her tears.

"Why are you so alone?"

"What?"

"Well what I mean is, why are you so sad?"

"Oh, well I suppose it's because, I'm alone. Like you said. I have no one now. My mother passed just a few years ago, my father ran off with some harlot, and I was left behind to fend for myself. If it wasn't for Charlotte, I'd be in the streets with a very different job." Maka shuttered at the thought.

"I see. I'm sorry, it if makes you feel any better, I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"My parents expect a great deal from me, but when ever I do accomplish anything, they compare it to my older brother and I'm left in the dust. I got tired of being ignored so I told them I was going on a business trip, little do they know that this is a permanent trip." Soul chuckled at the latter statement.

"So, where would you care to stay? Down stairs? Up stairs?"

"Well, where's your room?"

Maka blushed at his upfront and personal question.

"I-I live upstairs."

"Alright, the room next to yours then." He gave her a devilish grin as he reached up and pecked her on the cheek.

"I do wish you would smile for me."

Maka was star struck; she had no idea how to respond.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to get out.

"Follow me please." Maka couldn't help but smile now; she felt a warm feeling embrace her.

"That's more like it. You're so much prettier when you smile."

"Funny, Charlotte tells me the same thing."

They both laughed at the thought.

"Here it is, the doors are connected so let me got get it on the other side. I'll put your things on the bed."

"Thank you. It's a nice room, very well kept, and the beds are enormous, big enough for two."

"And then some." Maka realized she was flirting with the stranger and felt her cheeks redden at his tempting smile again.

"That sounds like a challenge." Soul whispered under his breath as Maka walked back in, but this time through the door that divided their rooms.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, care to sleep with me . . . I mean try the bed out with me?" Soul blushed at his blunt question.

"Sure."

Soul was loosing his patience. He walked to her and pulled her into him, lifting her off the ground, spinning her around and placing her on the bed. He looked over her clothed body. Maka blushed and tried not to look into those crimson eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that." Maka said bashfully.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a meal."

"I'm sorry." Soul hovered over her.

"How would you like me to look at you?" His face so close to hers, she could feel his hot breathe on her lips.

"Please don't tease me either."

"Then how would you like to be treated? Roughly? Gently? Softly? Caressingly?" The prior options, he tugged at her dress, exposing her bare legs up to her knees, the second with soft lips against her cheeks, the third with his fingertips tracing her corset strings, and the latter he caressed her lips. Those lips that called him in close to her, he couldn't resist the temptation to touch, feel, and taste her.

"All of the above!" Maka pulled him into her and pushed her lips against his. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was suffering. Soul was a bit taken aback, but very pleased with her dominance. Yet he refused to let her win, he pinned her down and pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maka was both confused and unhappy at the same time.

"No, I just like taking the lead." He began to fiddle with her corset strings, slowly loosening them.

"Soul, please don't." Maka sat up and walked into her room.

"What? I thought you said all of the above?" He was the confused one now.

"Yes." She looked back.

"But I'm not ready yet. I just met you, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

"I won't push you into anything you don't want to do Maka. I'm not that type of a man."

"Than what type of a man are you? Will you leave me when you're finished? Will you go and chase after another woman? Will you leave me in the middle of the night without saying goodbye? Would you make me bare child and leave me defenseless and alone to care for the baby?"

Soul was beginning to understand.

"No! I'd take care of you, and I wouldn't go so far on the first night Maka. I have more control than that. And if you did bare child I would stay alongside you. I'm not like all those other men. I'm not like your father." He began to walk towards her and embraced her. She began to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out between sobs.

"It just seems I have the worst luck with men."

"It's all right, I'll prove to you that I'm different."

"Ok, I'll give it time." She smiled up at him.

"Dinner?"

She nodded her head as she redid her corset.

"What would you like?"

"Hmm, noodles please."

Maka giggled at the request, she was prepared for pork, chicken, beef, even fish, but she never expected noodles.

"That was delicious! Is there a bath?"

"Of course, follow me."

Maka led him into the bathhouse; it was quite large with a bathtub empty and awaiting the hot water. Maka prepared his bath and got him some towels and led him in.

"Please undress and call me when you're ready." Soul nodded and walked over to the bath; he undressed himself and put on a small towel to cover himself.

"Alright."

Maka came in, somewhat bashful. She had never bathed such a handsome man before. But it was her job as the hostess to care for her customer. She walked over and brought the soap, she dipped her hands in the water and began to rub the soap in her hands and she thus began to wash Soul. She managed to get his hair wet though he did protest, but after a few kisses he agreed to it.

"Hmmm mmmm, that's it. A little to the left, ya!"

"Right here?"

"Ya, ughhh that's good." Soul relaxed his shoulders as Maka continued to scrub his head.

"Haha, you're just like a child."

"Hmmm."

"It's cute."

They both smiled, Soul also began to blush as he felt her chest brush against the back of his head.

"Maka you better not be doing that on purpose."

"What?"

"You'll get that lovely bodice all wet."

Maka looked down and noticed the wet spots.

"Oh no! I'll be right back." She quickly rinsed her hands off and ran into the other room. She came back wearing her white undergarment and a tan vest over her chest that was clearly tight around her, but she wasn't embarrassed.

"There, now I don't have to worry."

"Uermm, maybe you should . . ." He felt his nose begin to bleed. Maka quickly responded by giving him a moist towel.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Maybe you should look at the wall rather than at my . . . vest."

"Haha, yes, perhaps." He looked back at her and she kissed him.

"Mmmm, you taste of strawberries."

"Hmm and you taste like noodles."

They both laughed.

"All done."

"Thank you. Do you need help with your bath?"

"Sure, if that's what you'd like." She smiled at him, letting her vest fall to the floor and her garment along with it. Soul didn't know how to respond. Maka was clearly used to entertaining her guests, but this was a whole new level of entertainment. Soul gulped as he managed to wrap the towel around him, leaving it loose in some areas.

"You don't do this for all your costumers do you?"

"Of course not silly."

"Good." He helped with clearing out the dirty water and filled up the tub after getting into some pants, at least.

"Thank you." She leaned out of the tub and kissed him. He smiled as he pulled her headband out and let her hair fall. She slowly leaned back in the tub getting her hair wet; he watched every move she made. Not out of pure lust, but by fascination as well. She was not only appealing to look at, but her graceful movements were quite the charm.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed when she realized her position; she lifted her head up and looked away, turning her body away. As if she had just realized she was naked.

"Now I know how Eve felt."

"Eve has nothing on you."

She turned around to say something, but his lips caught her off guard. Her hair slowly fell down, covering her face and brushing his cheeks. They moved rhythmically together for the first time, she felt her head spin as she lost her breathe, but the rush was worth it.

"Huh huh hu. That was amazing." She managed to get out after semi catching her breath.

"Yes, it was." He smiled at her as he began to wash her hair. He also washed her back and feet, teasing her, but that's all he insisted on doing. He just watched her humming to herself. **How could anyone ever leave her? How could anyone not want to be with her? How has she been alone for so long? **Soul was baffled at all this, yet he was grateful that he was given the opportunity that was lost to so many other men. He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and focused on her singing.

"All set?"

"Yes." He picked her up and took her to their room.

"Bed?"

"Sure."

He sat her up as she let herself relax for a moment.

"Hmmm, what should I wear tonight?"  
"What do you usually wear?"

"A transparent white nightgown."

"Oh." He blushed again.

"Haha, I don't think it's appropriate."

"I see. We don't have to sleep in the same bed."

"I want to, do you have any idea how cold it gets?"

"Hmm, alright if you insist."

"Yes I do. But I'd like to wear . . . this!" She pulled out a black long nightgown that seemed to be made of cotton. She dropped her towel and threw it over; she turned to face him again.

"How's this?'

"Lovely." He smiled and walked over to her, embracing her from behind.

"Would it be too soon to say that I feel as if I was lost without you? That my life had no meaning till now?" He whispered in her ear.

"No, I think it's appropriate, because I feel the same way." Maka turned towards him.

"Soul, would it be too soon to say that I've never cared for another person like I do about you?"  
"No. Maka, I love you."

"And I love you Soul." She threw him onto the bed and they get under the covers. That night was pure bliss.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I'm cold."

"Well you shouldn't have taken off your dress."

"You're the one that kept insisting!"

"Hmm? Is that so? Well I'm still wearing my clothes."

"Oh shut up." Maka got up and retrieved her nightgown and went into his room.

"Maka! Where are you going?" Soul reluctantly got up and walked over to his room. He noticed Maka was writing in a journal, he smiled at her and leaned over her, he tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry. I was too harsh."

She merely nodded her head and continued writing.

"Please Maka, it's too early."

"I need proof."

"Of what?"

"That this isn't a dream."

He understood they had spent so much time alone that this time they had together was like a dream. Soul looked out into the midnight sky. He gazed at the stars and found them boring compared to Maka's glorious jade eyes. He heard her book slam closed and saw her run back into her room. He chuckled and followed after her.

"Now what?" He saw her figure hiding under the covers and noticed her nightgown was on the ground again.

"Maka what's this?" He lifted it up teasingly.

"Are you coming in or not? I'm freezing!"

"Coming!" Soul jumped over her and brought her in close. He was careful as to where to put his hands. He kept them at her waist; she turned and pushed herself against him.

"Please." She begged.

"What?"

"Love me." She blushed.

"What?"

"That's what you wanted earlier right? I'm okay with it now."

He felt honored at getting her permission, he flung his pants onto the ground and they made love that night. Maka felt so safe in his embrace afterwards, their heated bodies so close and so warm. He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Would it be too soon to ask for your hand?"

"You mean it?"

"I do."

Maka blushed.

"I will." She turned over to face him.

"You mean it Maka?"

"Yes!"

They hugged each other and Maka slept against his chest, never wanting either one to let go, in fear it might all be a dream. Even if it were, she wouldn't have had it any other way. The idea of being married to a total stranger was romantic and something she never dreamed she'd do in a thousand years, yet she felt she was connected to him in some way. Possibly in someone else's time or possibly in someone else's Midnight Dream.

The End

"The End." Maka read aloud.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing." Maka smiled as she hid her journal under her pillow.

"You know I saw that."

"Saw what?"

Soul leapt over her and pried the journal out of her hands and began to read. He felt a twinge in his chest as he recognized the names.

"Did you write this?"

"Ya! Got a problem with it?"

"Absolutely not." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Soul!" She blushed and gave him a light Maka Chop with her journal, as he leaned in again and kissed her.

"I love you Maka." His crimson eyes looking down at her glimmering jade eyes.

"I love you too Soul."

They shared a blissful kiss and became a couple that day, finding that their midnight dream finally came true.


End file.
